The Boy of the Deep Woods
by XphiaDP
Summary: "You're not gonna get that to work," a boy's voice spoke from behind her. Sam tensed and hurled a rock at a boy who seemed to melt out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Sam demanded holding a rock in her hand. She looked ready to chuck it at this guy's head the moment he did anything suspicious... If hanging out in the Deep Forest in the dark wasn't counted as suspicious.


**Hey peoples! XphiaDP here and here's my first Danny Phantom fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Phantom Planet would not exist and Danny and Sam would have gotten together a heck of a lot sooner.**

* * *

Sam stomped through the woods trying to find the exit. Every bit of green looked like the next, and she walked past a fallen tree for possibly the fifth time. She sat down on the said tree with a huff. "Great. Just great. I just wanted to explore and I end up getting lost in the Deep Forest. Just my luck," she growled throwing her head into her hand.

A twig snapped echoing through the abnormally silent woods. Sam's head whipped around to find the source of the sound. She was met with the darkness of the wood and the whistling of the wind in the bare trees. She gazed warily at the void before facing back in front of her.

"The forest is getting to me. It should not be getting to me! I'm a goth! I should love creepy places like this," she murmured. An owl's screech shattered the eerie atmosphere, and Sam almost jumped out of her skin.

"But to be honest, I'm not liking this," she said taking several deep breaths in to calm herself.

Soon shadows began to stretch and the light began to fade away. Night was falling, and falling fast.

Sam collected some dry twigs from the ground and started attempting to start a fire. She grabbed some matches from her bag and tried to get the wood to burn. She stroke match after match, but the twigs just would not catch fire.

"You're not gonna get that to work," a boy's voice spoke from behind her. Sam tensed and hurled a rock at the source of the voice – a boy that seemed to melt out of the shadows. He dodged out of the way with abnormal peed and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded holding a rock in her right hand. She looked ready to chuck it at this guy's head the moment he did anything suspicious… If hanging out in the Deep Forest in the dark wasn't considered suspicious.

The boy turned and grabbed a branch from one of the nearby trees. He struck it against a rock, and the end burst into flame. "Spirits are really wanting to eat you right now. I suggest getting out as soon as possible. Follow me," he said as he started walking into the night completely ignoring Sam's question.

"Wait!" she screamed as she ran after him. "What spirits?"

The boy shrugged, and Sam got her first good look at him with the firelight. He was wearing a black ninja outfit trimmed with white. White gloves covered his hands, and a green bladed sword at his hip glowed with a soft light. His lower face was covered by a black cloth, and most of his upper face was covered by a black Conical Asian hat. His eyes were a supernatural green with bright blue flecks, and a couple strands of snow white fair fell into his face. **(A/N: Think the ninja outfit from "Infinite Realms")**

The boy pushed aside some branches. "The spirits that inhabit this forest. After like an hour and a half of you stomping around the forest, they got a little fed up and were ready for a snack," he said casually. How he managed to do so was beyond Sam.

"Wait, you knew I was here all this time!" she yelled. The boy nodded. "And you didn't help me?!"

The boy sighed. "You were so close to the exit that I thought you'd find your way out, but I guess I was wrong. Speaking of which, here we are!" He motioned to a simple wooden gate that divided the village from the woods.

Sam heard the worried screams of her parents and saw the beams of searchlights. She groaned. "Great…" She turned back to the boy only to find his disappearing back into the forest. She only caught a glimpse of his white gloved hand wave goodbye, before he disappeared back into the dark. Sam blinked.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

She stood there staring at the forest before she heard the shriek of, "Sammy-kins!" Her head dropped and an audible groan escaped her lips. Slowly she turned towards the voice. An overly accessorized woman with a large blond hairdo and dressed in pink pulled Sam into a bone crushing hug.

"Human contact… crushing goth indifference," she muttered trying to pull away. The woman held Sam by the shoulders.

"Samantha, where have you been all this time? You had me and your father worried sick!" she scolded. Sam sighed before twisting out of her mother's grasp. She walked towards the extravagant cabin they were living in for the time being.

"None of your business!" she called over her shoulder. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and let her mind wonder to the boy. _'Just who was he?' _she wondered.

Little did she know that the boy was watching her from the branches of one of the trees. He watched her get tackled by the woman in pink and he saw Sam stomp away in the same manner that she was all around the forest. A smile found a way onto his lips.

* * *

"This one's interesting," he said. With that he jumped to the ground with a practiced ease and ran off into the night.

* * *

**Welp! That's it! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews *coughcoughnudgewink* See ya later!**


End file.
